The present invention relates to a device for automatic collection, intermediate storage and emptying of blood from slaughter animals, this device having an endless track, a number of containers movable along the track, a filling station and an emptying and washing station which are arranged along the track.
In slaughter-houses, slaughter animals which have been anaesthetised or put to death are conveyed successively in a hanging or lying state in a slaughtering line. A so-called sticker sticks a hollow knife into the animal's neck for withdrawal of blood. The blood is conducted to a vessel connected to the knife, e.g. in a sticking carrousel, as described in assignees International Patent Application PCT/SE89/00284. When the withdrawal of blood is completed, the blood is conducted from the vessel in the sticking carrousel to a larger intermediate vessel in an intermediate storage device. In the intermediate vessel, blood from a limited number of animals, usually 30-40 animals, is stored intermediately. Alternatively, the blood can be conducted from the sticking knife directly to the intermediate vessel.
Each slaughter animal is provided with a batch code which corresponds to a code on each intermediate vessel. Blood from a certain animal can thus be traced to a certain intermediate vessel. Alternatively other batch-distinguishing identifying systems can be used.
After the sticking operation, the slaughter animal is conveyed to a veterinary inspection station in which the veterinary inspects the animal. When an intermediate vessel has been moved to the emptying station, and if all animals belonging to this vessel have been accepted, the blood is poured into a larger tank for accepted blood which is to be used for production of various blood products. The blood of an animal belonging to the vessel and rejected by the veterinary is poured into a tank for rejected blood.
A known automatic intermediate storage device comprises a carrousel frame with fixedly mounted intermediate vessels. The carrousel frame comprises a hub having radial arms, each supporting an intermediate vessel. The filling station and the emptying station are positioned at different locations adjacent the circuit of the vessel. There are other types of automatic devices, but they are all based on the principle of interconnected vessels in an endless, circular or oval track.
Several problems are connected with the prior art devices. First, the contents of a vessel cannot practically be weighed until the blood has been poured into a container separated from the carrousel. This is done after emptying, i.e. a relatively long time after the sticking operation. A direct feed-back to the sticker regarding the effectiveness of the blood withdrawal cannot be established. Although it would be possible to mount a weighing cell on each radial arm of the frame, this is not an economically realistic alternative. Secondly, there may be some doubt whether the blood in a vessel which is to be emptied is acceptable. If the veterinary inspecting the animal feels hesitant about this, he will discard the body from the slaughtering line so as to be able to conduct a more thorough inspection later on. If he does not find time for such a thorough inspection before the corresponding intermediate vessel is to be emptied, he is forced to reject the blood even if it appears later that the animal's body is accepted. Thirdly, the device takes up a large space. Fourthly, the device cannot be extended by including further vessels.